Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit board assembling structures, electronic devices having the same, and electronic device assembling methods, and more particularly, to a circuit board assembling structure, an electronic device having the same, and an electronic device assembling method to effectuate quick positioning.
Description of the Prior Art
To meet the requirements of modern electronic products, namely high speed, high performance, and compactness, great efforts are made by electronic product manufacturers in downsizing electronic parts and components. Furthermore, various portable electronic devices have become the mainstream of electronic products, such as notebook computers, cell phones, and personal digital assistants (PDA). Moreover, due to advancement of wireless communication technology, global position systems (GPS) and digital TV, for example, have to be operated by wireless communication so as to be operated on the portable electronic devices, thereby bringing convenience to people's life. Reception of the wireless communication signals is usually augmented with an antenna.
Technological advancement ushers in an era of modern wireless network transmission. An antenna is indispensable to wireless transmission in terms of reception and transmission. From the perspective of notebook computers which are becoming more popular with consumers, wireless transmission functionality is a must. As notebook computers are getting more compact, antenna assembly space is becoming smaller. In general, antenna assembly is typically carried out either by means of screwing with screws or by means of adhesion with a backing adhesive. However, screw-based screwing adds difficulty to assembly process, not to mention that the screws take up space. Therefore, is it necessary to perform effective integration of an antenna, reduce the required space, enhance ease of assembly, cut manufacturing and assembly costs, and enhance the stability of antenna signal.